Let the Games Begin
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Ponyboy get's possessed by a demon who was ordered to test Sam Winchester by Lilith (who was sent by Lucifer). Meanwhile Sam, Dean, and Castiel (Cas) get's sent to the past. Will they be able to stop the demon before to much disaster takes place in Tulsa?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, so I know that I already written a story like this. And it will be a lot like it. But now we add actual characters. :) Go check it out. It's called "Possession".**

**I do not own Supernatural or the Outsiders.**

**I actually got a few requests to do this story which I'm proud to present.**

**This is like before season 7 in Supernatural.**

**o-o-o**

"So get this," A tall man, that is about 6'4, started. He had long brown hair that's bang was pulled back. Once could easily mistake him for a big moose. "Apparently there has been a group of kids that traveled a forest but never came out again."

The elder brother glanced up from sharpening a knife. He had short hair and was about 6'. "So? They could just be lost."

"But this was a month ago. And exactly two months before that, another group went in and never came out. Nothing was left but trails that disappeared."

"So what do you think we're dealing with?"

Sam, the younger brother, shrugged. "I don't know. Wendigo? A ghost haunting the area? Anything really."

Dean, the older brother, was about to answer when they both heard a flapping of wings.

"Hey, Cas." Dean greeted.

"Dean," Castiel greeted, "it's a witch."

"Son of a bitch! I hate witches!"

**o-o-o**

**In the past…**

Ponyboy walked back home from track practice. The streets were empty since he stayed back with the coach to go over some things for the next meet. Sighing, he looked up at the darkening sky. It had a beautiful sunset and the breeze went by gently. And the moon is starting to show while a few stars spotted the skies a bit. And then there is a bird and a black cloud flying towards him. Wait… What? He didn't have any time to react before the cloud entered his mouth. Ponyboy attempted to gag it out but it was futile. Everything went black.

**o-o-o**

**Future…**

Team Free Will entered the forest, weapons armed. The witch was probably expecting them. Everything was fine until they reached the center of the forest. A twig snapped near them and they spun around.

"Ah, boys, I'm glad you can make it!" The witch came out of the shadows of the trees.

"Wait, you came out that easily?" Dean asked. '_This is the easiest hunt ever…'_

"Well, I was only given one job. They promised to leave me alone after I accomplish it. And it's really easy."

"What job?" Sam interrogated.

"All they said was to send Dean and Sam Winchester back. So I will." Before anyone can reply there was a flash before everything became black.

**o-o-o**

The demon that was now in Ponyboy's body walked back home. He smiled. Any second. Lilith gave me a mission from Lucifer and I plan on completing it. I'm not allowed to kill anyone, sadly. Just give Sam a test.

A flash of light above me and bodies pushed me flat on the ground. I cursed silently, but put on my best Ponyboy act. It's time for the testing to begin.

**o-o-o**

**That was a horrid prologue… :( sigh… But I want to start on Hannigram so badly…**


	2. Meet Ponyboy

**I just noticed a problem in this. If Cas can see if Ponyboy has a demon in him…because he's an angel… that will just destroy the story. So I made up something right now:**

**Cas's ability to see demons when they are in the vessels are now gone because the senses were messed up by the witch.**

**I also will be using Ponyboy's name while the demon talks because the others don't know about it.**

**o-o-o**

All four of the ones on the ground groaned before the three men stood up, dusting themselves off.

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Both Cas and Sam replied. If it wasn't for Sam, Ponyboy would have still been on the ground. The demon would never admit it, but it kind of hurt having three fully grown men crashing upon you.

"Hey, are you okay kid?" Sam asked, picking him up from the ground. "Sorry we didn't see you there."

Ponyboy observed the three. He heard that Sam was tall, but this was ridiculous. "Where did you guys come from? The sky? How did you land on top of me?"

They looked at the teen nervously. "We were running and we kind of didn't see you." Sam reasoned.

"But you fell… never mind. I guess I must have been seeing things."

"Can we ask you where we are and what year it is?" Cas asked bluntly. Ponyboy switched his gaze to Castiel and looked at him weirdly. Dean and Sam caught on what was wrong with the question instantly and tried to cover for him.

"We are travelers so we never have a calendar or have time to read the newspaper. And we stumbled here by chance." Dean covered. Ponyboy nodded.

"You're in Tulsa, Oklahoma. It's the year 1965."

The two brother's mouths dropped. Sure they had been in the past before but this was still far back. And it was only two years away from when Dean's baby, the Impala, was born.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis, by the way." The teen continued. Both Dean and Sam chuckled.

"What's with that name?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"My dad was an original person. I have a brother named Sodapop."

"That's cool. My name is Sam Winchester, and that's my brother Dean. And over there is Cas." Sam introduced.

Dean got a bit more serious. "Now, Ponyboy, have you noticed anything weird lately?"

"Weird in which way?"

"Like unnatural things, paranormal, weird murders, disappearances?"

"Paranormal? You believe in that stuff? But, no, nothing."

"Well, if you see anything weird, come tell us. We'll be here for a while."

**o-o-o**

Team Free Will walked down a street. They were on there way to find a motel. It was obvious that this would take a few days. Sam picked up a newspaper on the way, scanning through it. They had indeed traveled back in time.

"There's nothing happening here." Sam confirmed. But right when he said that, there was a scream.

"Now there is." Dean said, as the three ran towards the scream.

**o-o-o**

The demon left after the three left. He walked into a gas station (Not the DX Station) and walked to the counter.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked Ponyboy.

"Not especially. I just need something meaningless. Like your life." Before the clerk had anytime to react, Ponyboy's eyes turned black.

"Y-Your eyes!" The clerk exclaimed but those were his last words before Ponyboy snapped his neck. Behind him, he heard a scream. The demon turned around, grabbing the scared women's head and ripped it from her body before tossing the head to the side. By now everyone in the store noticed Ponyboy. Some even recognized him. One tried to run away but the demon shut the door.

"There's no escape." Ponyboy said, smiling.

**o-o-o**

Everyone gathered around the gas station. Police were already controlling the crowd of people. Dean, Sam, and Castiel pushed there way to the front and saw the horrifying picture. Well, of course they were calm about it. It wasn't the first bloody scene the seen.

The store doors had splattered blood on it and a hand print, as if somewhat had tried to escape. Inside, they can make out a few bodies lying on the ground. But all three of them could smell sulfur, not matter how masked it was in blood and death.

"It's been here." Castiel said.


	3. No Ordinary Travelers

**I'm eating a watermelon right now and it tastes like a banana… It's so gross… My banana tastes like a watermelon too… *cries* It's so hooooooot outside….gah… I can't think in this weather…**

**o-o-o**

"We just missed it." Cas said.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore.

The demon glanced at the three men, and smirked before glancing at the gas pumps. He was right next to them and he wanted to leave the scene with a big bang. But Ponyboy knew he had to do this quickly or he will draw attention. Before the demon left, he had taken a box of matches. Ponyboy could sense that no one noticed him as he walked towards the pump and started to spray the gas around and on the pumps. He was lucky that everyone only assumed that the smell was because they were at a gas station. The demon then proceeded with lighting the match before starting to walk away and throwing it back. The demon started to sprint out of the way. He only turned back as the match landed in the gasoline and started to grow bigger. He swerved a corner, happy that the boy, Ponyboy, was fast. There was a loud explosion and screamed. Another explosion. That came from the other pump. The demon chuckled as he turned around and started to run back to the gas station.

"Ponyboy!" He heard. The demon turned around and saw that Two-Bit had called out to him, the gang following behind him.

"Hey! Do you know what happened?" Ponyboy asked when they caught up to him.

"No, we heard an explosion." Darry answered.

"Yeah, I heard it too. I was just leaving the library when it happened. I hope nothing to serious happened."

The gang went to the gas station and Soda gasped. Ponyboy's mouth twitched as he held back a smile, it was only noticed by Johnny who was right next to his best friend. But he only passed it on as holding back cries.

"Holy crap," Steve gasped out. They saw burnt bodies lying on the ground, a few police cars blew up as well and huddled in a spot there were people. The Winchesters and the angel were there as well, reassuring the citizens.

'_Please stop…' _The demon heard in his head. He had forgotten that had Ponyboy conscious when he was killing.

'_Now why would I do that? We're just starting. How do you like my art, Ponyboy? Blood makes the richest color. You know what I think would be the best though?' _The demon asked Ponyboy. There was silence before he got an answer.

'_What?'_

'_The blood of your precious friends after you kill them with your own hands.'_

"Okay?"

The demon snapped back to the outer world and glanced at who was talking. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked again.

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking on who might have done that."

Everyone started to file out and the gang also started to leave. Ponyboy turned around only to be met with a chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The person stepped back. "Oh, Ponyboy! Long time no see."

That was Sam Winchester all right.

"I don't get it. We just saw him less then an hour ago." Castiel commented only to get a sigh from Dean.

"Hey, guys." I greeted, ignoring the looks I was getting from the gang.

"We keep bumping into you." Dean said.

"It's a small world."

"Who are they?" Darry asked.

"The name's Dean," Dean introduced.

"I'm Sam." Sam said. Two-Bit commented quietly about tall people.

"I'm Castiel."

"I bumped into them on the way to the library. It was a crushing encounter."

"We're sorry!" Sam apologized, laughing sheepishly.

"So, is this what you meant by weird?"

Sam nodded and Ponyboy narrowed his eyes. "I'm guessing that you aren't normal travelers?"

The three were surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Well; one, you fell from the sky all of a sudden. Two, you don't have a car so traveling would be difficult. Three, you asked me for the year, which shouldn't be a problem to tell because of climate changes. And four, you didn't know the place we were at, which, if you had been taken a bus or the train, would have known because they tell you. If you walked here, then you could have read signs."

"You're pretty sharp." Dean commented.

"Of course he is, He's going to be the one that makes it out." Soda said.

"He just doesn't use his head." Darry added, patting the demon on the head. If the demon wasn't on this mission, he would have killed them already.

Everyone said goodbye and headed there own ways again. Meanwhile Lilith bounced happily in her new body. It was one of a little girl, just like the one she had possessed in the future. The plan was right on track but she's here to speed it up a bit.


	4. Lucifer is Coming Back

**Demon's POV…**

I was now sitting on the couch and pretended to pay attention to Mickey Mouse on the television. My attention was mostly on the fact that I sensed Lilith enter Tulsa. What is she doing here?

"What are you thinking about?" Soda asked, joining me on the couch. I glanced at him, wishing that he would give me some space.

"I'm trying to put together a puzzle from a book I'm reading before it gives me the answer." I lied smoothly.

"That sounds complicated."

"It should be easy but its way too loud in here to think. I'm going on a walk." Without another word, I walked out. Dark clouds covered the sky, indicating that it was about to rain. I continued to walk, ignoring the few drops hitting my shoulders and head. Soon, I emerged at the park. It was empty except for a small girl who was swinging on the swing sets. She was no older than the age of seven and had short, strawberry blonde hair that almost reached her shoulders; her hair was pinned back by a pin. She wore a white dress with a few traces of blood on it. I approached her.

"You seem to be enjoying your meat suit, Lilith." I said. The girl didn't turn around, but I knew that she knew who I was.

"I would be saying the same thing to you." She answered.

"What's the point in an old body? It's a lot easier to have a younger one. You can get away with anything while you have full energy." I sat down on the swing next to her.

"True."

"So why are you here? I'm fine on my own."

"I just wanted to speed the process a bit. I want to free Lucifer from his cage again as soon as possible. He wants to have another chat with Sam Winchester."

"So, what's the new plan?"

"Nothing too different. It's good to have a small twist in the plot." Lilith swung higher.

I could feel someone staring at me, and I could feel that Lilith did too. "It looks like we have a visitor." I said, slowing down the swing until it came to a stop. I looked at the chains of the swing and smirked.

"Think about something fun?" Lilith asked.

"What do you think about chaining that greaser up on that tree over there?"

"Interesting and creative. This is why I picked you out of all the other demons."

I smirked and got up from the swing. My hand grabbed onto the chains and I gave a light tug on it, making the swing snap off. The greaser that was watching tried to walk away as if he saw nothing but I already was upon him, chain dragging on the ground behind me.

"You can't escape. Not after what you just saw." I said.

"What are you talking about?" The greaser asked. I only smiled as I snapped his neck. The greaser fell down and I quickly caught him and started to wrap his arms and legs with the chain.

**o-o-o**

**Ponyboy's POV…**

I fell deeper in the darkness of my mind. I want to stop all of this, but I have absolutely no control over my body. Why can't anyone see that I am different and put a stop to the demon? But now, there are two demons. And, if I remember correctly, Lilith is a very known one. I don't know how much more of this I could take. I didn't even know that demons existed until a day ago. I noticed that, that Castiel person was an angel, or at least a fallen one.

The greaser that was now chained up to the tree, legs hovering above the ground, killed and beaten by the demon that was controlling him. His shirt was torn open and so was one of his arms. On the greaser's stomach and chest were the words 'Lucifer is rising again' that were written in blood.

The demon started to run back to my house. He slammed open the door, earning everyone's attention.

"Ponyboy? What's wrong?" Johnny asked, walking over to me.

"I was passing by the park, and I think that you all need to see this." The demon said.

No… don't listen to him! Please… Notice that, that's not me!

"_Don't go!" _I yelled, knowing that it was useless. They can't hear me…

All of them followed the demon to the park.

**o-o-o**

**Johnny's POV…**

I was lazily listening to Two-Bit rambling off about a girl hi picked up when Ponyboy slammed open the door.

"Ponyboy? What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to him. I was glad that I could get away from Two-Bit's endless rants.

"I was passing by the park, and I think you all need to see this." Ponyboy said, breathing hard. For a moment I saw mischief mixed with sorrow in Pony's eyes. But I passed it off. We started to go to the park when I heard a distant yell.

"Don't go!" I had heard. I looked at Ponyboy, since it was his voice. The yell was full of sorrow and almost seemed desperate. But Ponyboy was trying to convince Steve to go, since Steve thought that what Pony said was only a useless finding. The voice couldn't have been Ponyboy's. But it was clearly his. Eventually we all followed Ponyboy to the park. What I seen there, wouldn't never be forgotton.

**o-o-o**

**Normal POV…**

Sam, Dean, and Castiel were walking out of a diner. It didn't really surprise them on getting a free meal from the waitress. All it took was a flirty smile from Dean to make her give them free food. People ran past them on there way out and they heard a loud uproar from the park.

"I wonder what happened." Castiel spoke up. The three went to the park and saw something that only the three would understand.

"Lucifer is coming back…"Sam gasped out, eyes widening in terror as he remembered hell.


	5. 66 Seals

**I should probably tell all of you that I run on reviews. At least one is needed to continue. :)**

**Review Replies:**

**Christine: Holy crap! O.o That's just amazing. Whenever I'm on cleverbot, I would asked something in English and get something back in a different language usually. It gets annoying. And the English ones never makes sense. You're lucky to get such a rare and amazing experience.**

**o-o-o**

Lilith has left Tulsa to break the 66 seals. She knew that Sam wouldn't fall for the tricks again and kill her, so she had to improvise. She decided on Ponyboy would be the one to break that seal. Lilith went strait to New York, possessing the body of a dead child of a teacher. Her new body was revolting and everyone that she passed in the streets looked at her in disgust. That wasn't a surprise since she did have mud caked in her hair and she looked like she never seen a day in the sun. Her dress was worn and tattered and she didn't have shoes. Lilith, with the help of the child's memories, found the house in a flash. She entered the unlocked doors with ease and walked upstairs to the teacher's office. It was morning so the teacher was about to leave for work. The teacher turned around after placing important documents in his bag.

"Chloe?" The teacher asked, surprised. "What… You were dead!"

"Papa? Why did you kill me?" Lilith asked.

"What? I didn't kill you!"

"Yes you did. Now my body can't rest! It's all your fault! Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then, please free my spirit! I'm suffering! I don't want this pain anymore… Papa…It hurts…"

"W-What do I have to do?"

"Go to work and kill 66 students. It is then I can go to rest."

The teacher's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "I…I can't do that! That's murder!"

"So…you don't love me papa? You love the fact that I'm in pain?"

"No, no, no, no! I didn't say that! I love you Chloe, you know that."

"Then why won't you let me rest in peace?"

"I just can't murder my students!"

"Papa, if you can't do this, I'll burn in Hell! You're the only one! Please!"

The child didn't say more and disappeared. She went to her next destination after dropping her current body off in the cemetery. Her next stop: Alaska.

**o-o-o**

"66." Ponyboy whispered as he examined his work. It was truly a work of art. Soda glanced back at his brother questionably.

"Did you say something, Ponyboy?" Soda asked. Ponyboy shook his head, denying he said anything. Soda shrugged and turned back to the horrifying scene. "65." But that came unheard. Soon enough, everyone returned back to there respective spots after the cops came. Once they reached there house, Darry turned back on the TV, the news channel coming up.

_Coming soon after the tragic even at a gas station, we had found a teen chained up against a tree, dead. The police and investigators and recently arrived at the scene. The teenagers name is Richard Moore. No one knows who had done this, but we'll get back to you when we find out. In nationwide news, the teacher, Mr. Kirk of Yung Wing Elementary School, had been caught after killing 66 students. Each student was killed separately by a knife. No one knows what brought Mr. Kirk to kill. Many said that he was a nice, stable man. When police had caught the man, they reported that he had never stopped mumbling: "I'm only freeing my daughter's soul."_

"64." Ponyboy murmured. This time both Soda and Steve heard him.

"64?" Steve asked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Um, what?"

"You just fucking said 64."

"I did?"

Steve sighed. "Are you a retard? How could you not know what you just said a minute ago?"

"Well at least I don't slack off like you."

"What did you just say?"

"I know you heard me just fine, unless you're going deaf. What did you do? Have girls screaming their breakups with you? You can't keep a steady relationship? That just makes you a whore if you have so many."

Steve went silent and so did Soda, having been the only ones who heard them fight. When did Ponyboy get better at comebacks? If Darry heard him, Ponyboy would be dead. But Soda couldn't help but think about the thing Ponyboy said at the park. 66. What does that mean? 64 comes a couple before it. What happened to 65? Did he not hear that one or did he not say it? Soda let it go. Maybe it has something to do with school. Steve went to speak to Darry about Ponyboy's words before he interrupted him.

"You're going to tell on me? Awe! I didn't know how immature you are! That's so precious~! You know you can be called a tattle-tail, by the elementary school kids." He cooed. By now Steve was boiling in furry, but was speechless. Pony, who seemed satisfied, stood up. "Anyways, I'm going to bed if you need me."

"Wait! What about your dinner?" Soda asked.

"I'm not hungry. You can have it." With that Ponyboy went to his and Soda's room.

"Can I have it?" Two-Bit piped up. Soda didn't answer and looked to where Pony walked off. Darry walked next to Soda, placing a large hand on his shoulder.

"He hasn't been eating much, huh?" He asked.

"Much? He hasn't eaten one bite for a few days now!" Soda cried, flinging his arms up in a frustrated manner.

"Kid's going on a diet?" Dally asked, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know what's going on. He's not sleeping too."

"Let's take him to see a doctor tomorrow." Darry suggested. Soda nodded. "After that he can go back to school."

Soda joined Ponyboy in bed to see his little brother with his eyes open. Soda sighed and swung an arm over his side.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Ponyboy nodded. "Well, G'Night!"

"Good night…" He heard. Soda's eyes grew heavy and he closed them, drifting off into slumber, but not before he heard a quiet, "63."

**o-o-o**

Lilith, in a boy's body, ran to the dock where a ship was deploying. She jumped on right before the ship sailed off. If she was right, this ship held 15 sailors. The perfect amount she needed to break another seal.

"Hey kid! What are you doing here?" A sailor walked up to the boy after 16 minutes of sailing. The boy didn't respond and the next thing that the sailor knew, everything was black.

**o-o-o**

"62." Ponyboy said. By now, Soda knew something was wrong. Why was Ponyboy counting down? Darry flipped on the news and Ponyboy watched as they talked about the weather before talking about a happening.

_Investigators had found a ship of 15 sailors aimlessly sailing the sea in Alaska. When they came to investigate, they had found out that everyone was blind. All of the sailors had said the same thing: "I saw a boy and then everything was black. His eyes were white." Investigators searched the boat but found no body of a boy._

"What's with all these things that are happening?" Johnny asked, waking up from the sofa. Ponyboy held back a smiled and shook his head.

"I don't really know, Johnny."

_In local news, 20 men and women had all mysteriously died. There were no traces of the killer whatsoever._

"Ponyboy." Darry said. "We're going to hospital for a checkup."

Ponyboy looked at his oddly. "What for?"

"We're just worried. Come on, or we'll be late."

"But, what about school?"

"You can come in late."

**o-o-o**

"What seems to be the problem?" A doctor asked.

"He's not eating at all. It's been a few days already. He also stopped sleeping." Darry explained. The doctor nodded.

"He's also been counting down." Soda added, having been there in worry of his brother.

"Counting down?" Both Darry and the doctor asked. Ponyboy just smiled sweetly, happy that things are finally becoming fun. He doesn't mind that they are catching on.

"The first number I heard was 66, and then he started to count down from there once in a while. He's at 62 now."

"Would you like to explain that, Ponyboy?"

Ponyboy nodded. "There are 62 more times until the apocalypse starts."

"The apocalypse? The destruction of the world?"

"That's what it means. It's going to be a great show when it starts."

"Really? It sounds interesting."

"It's supposed to be. It's going to feel like you're right in the middle of the apocalypse yourself. That's how real it is. You most likely would die after or while seeing it."

"That's amazing. What's the summary?"

"Three men get sent to the past. Two of them are hunters while one of them used to be an angel but lost his grace. The only way that they could get back is to find and kill the demon that is terrorizing a city. Every now and then a mysterious occurrence happens, mostly ending in death. But the three men didn't know that there was another demon, by the name of Lilith, there. Lilith, in the meantime, was opening the seals to open Satan's cage to free him. The three men now have to stop him from rising."

"That's really interesting." The doctor finished the regular checkups and turned to the two older brothers. "I see nothing wrong. It's strange; the loss of sleep and food has no effect on him. I never had seen anything like it. Do you need anything else?"

"No. Thanks for your time." Darry said before exiting with Soda. Ponyboy fell behind, stopping at the door and looked back.

"Doctor?" He asked.

"Yes, Ponyboy?"

"61." Ponyboy's eyes turned pitch black before he giggled creepily and walked away.


	6. FBI Agents

**By the way, I know almost nothing about Catholic stuff besides the things they had said in Supernatural. So sorry if you get offended. :p**

**Review Replies: **

**Awolnation319: They'll figure it out really soon. :) Sam, Dean, and Cas are going to find out in this chapter. And don't worry (a small spoiler alert) Ponyboy will live.**

**Guest: Thank you so much!**

**o-o-o**

The demon tapped Ponyboy's fingers against the desk in annoyance. The teacher was idiotic. All she talked about was her catholic religion and tried to bring everyone to be catholic then teach us math.

"So as I was saying, the priest told everyone that Satan's whole being is evil and he only tells lies. He deceives everyone and everything. That is why we need to trust in god and his angels to watch over us and take us into Heaven instead of that demon." The teacher instructed receiving a snort from Ponyboy. The class and the teacher turned to him. "Is their something wrong, Mr. Curtis?"

"You're so wrong."

"Excuse me? Care to explain?"

"First of all, it's Lucifer. And did you forget that he's the one upstairs's son too? That means he's an angel. Which also means that your precious lord would throw more of his children away. He's not as trustworthy as you think." Ponyboy started to explain. The teacher got irritated at him but suppressed anger down.

"Please come speak to me after class."

Ponyboy chuckled. "But you won't live that long."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's no fair that Lilith gets all the fun, while I'm stuck here." Ponyboy's eyes went black, startling the teacher. She jumped back in alarm and took out a rosary from around her neck. The demon wanted to sigh in exasperation at her attempts and flung her across the room. Students screamed and tried to run away but the demon shut the doors tight so that they couldn't leave. Ponyboy smiled pleasantly before it turned to a thin line. "Really Lilith?" He asked out loud before the door opened and a little girl stepped in. She smiled at Ponyboy, a silent message passing to him. The demon sighed before walking out of the classroom. He knew he had to get his meat suit a bit cut up, so he stayed by the entrance. Then there was a bright light, consuming everything, and the sound of screams and crumpling stone. Ponyboy stepped outside and away from danger when a few stones scratched him and a few kids ran out behind him. When they looked back, everything was in rubles and a majority of things were burnt.

"Oh my gosh…" A person breathed out that survived. She was one of the seven.

Sirens grew louder and in the matter of minutes, police, ambulances, and fire trucks whirled into the school.

"Hey Ponyboy, you alright?" Two-Bit asked, swinging an arm around the younger. He was one of the ones that survived. Steve had left early for work while Johnny had skipped today. It was convenient, really.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

Two-Bit started to explain to me what he was doing, but the demon ignored him and glanced at the forming crowd. People started to cry and police were having a hard time to sustain them.

"Excuse me." An officer went to Two-Bit and I, notepad in hand. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

Ponyboy nodded and he began. "What were you doing when the explosion happened?"

"I was pissing in the urinal." Two-Bit answered before him.

"My teacher told me to deliver a note to another teacher and I heard screaming and a things crumbling so I ran. The next thing I knew, the building was gone." Ponyboy explained.

"Excuse us, we're with the FBI." Ponyboy looked over to Castiel, Dean, and Sam who showed a badge to the officers and entered the school area. They noticed Ponyboy and walked over. They then shooed off the officer.

"Ponyboy, are you alright?" Sam asked worriedly. Ponyboy nodded.

"I didn't know you are the FBI!" Two-Bit exclaimed. He got no reply and Ponyboy explained what he had said to the officer.

"Dean, Sam, the demon's been here. I smell sulfur." Castiel informed. Dean nodded.

"Ponyboy! Two-Bit!" Darry pushed people aside to see if they were alive. Even though they were a few yards away, they could hear his large sigh in relief. Two-Bit ran to them.

"You're going to be alright?" Dean asked Ponyboy.

"Yeah. There are 13 left." Ponyboy said.

"Schools? There are a lot of schools here then."

"Not necessarily. Well, good luck in what you are searching for."

**o-o-o**

_Nurses have found a doctor that has hung himself in his office this morning…_

The TV rambled off as the three men sat in a diner. They were discussing what they had just found.

"This son of a bitch is fast." Dean commented, taking a bite out of his burger. None of them were hungry, but they also don't want to loiter in the diner.

"No kidding." Sam said.

"13 left…" Castiel muttered.

"Yeah, that's how many schools are left in Tulsa." Dean said. Castiel looked at him for a second before telling what was bugging him.

"But why would he be saying every school, when he himself is in high school? There can't be that many high schools in practically one place."

"Tulsa's big. I wouldn't be surprised."

"There's also the fact that he was calm when usually people would be sad that they lost most of their friends or happy to see their school turned to ruble." Sam added.

"13 left…" Castiel said again. "Lucifer is coming back…" Realization dawned on his face. "13 more seals left."

Dean chocked on his burger before swallowing. "Son of a bitch. Ponyboy's the demon."


	7. Explanation

**I must say that I am sorry for those who read the wrong chapter when I messed up. :p I'm so very sorry.**

**Review Replies:**

**awolnation319: I can't help but laugh at your review. I kept thinking back to something Dean had said. "It's raining men! Hallelujah!" XD**

**Bubbly12: You'll find out in this chapter.**

**o-o-o**

Team Free Will scurried around town, asking for directions to Ponyboy's house. It wasn't that long until they made there way there since everyone knew everybody, almost.

"Man, this place is a dump." Dean commented at the living conditions in the area of Tulsa where they lived. No one answered him and they made their way to the front door. Sam knocked on it hastily. On the other side they heard the blaring TV become a tad bit quieter and some bottles clanged down before the door opened. A large ripped man stood there that was almost as tall as Sam.

"It's you guys. What are you doing here? More importantly, how did you know where we live?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, Mister…" Sam started.

"I'm Darry, Ponyboy's brother."

"I'm sorry, Darry, but does Ponyboy happen to be here?"

Darry's face turned overly protective, much like how Dean's face was when they were younger. "No, he left right after the school blew up. Why?"

The three didn't answer him and bickered amongst each other. "Shit, who knows where he may be by now? It's been a few hours since the school blew up. They might be on the last seal, for all we know." Dean said.

"Yeah, but where do we start looking?" Sam asked.

"Why do you need Ponyboy?" Darry asked a little louder. The three turned back to him, knowing that they had to explain what was happening.

"We don't have much time, but may we explain inside?" Castiel asked, politely. Darry nodded, letting them in and turned off the TV which was playing an episode of Mickey Mouse.

"Hey!" Two-Bit argued, wanting to finish the new episode.

"You can watch it later, they need to explain something." Darry replied. The three sat down next to Two-Bit on the couch as the rest of the gang joined them. "So, why are you looking for Ponyboy?"

"Wait, so all we're talking about is them seeing the kid?" Dally asked, pissed that he's wasting his time but stayed anyways. In truth, he noticed the small change in his behavior and was a bit worried. But, he won't tell anyone that.

"This might sound crazy to you, but we're from the future." Sam started, earning laughter from most of the gang.

"Time travel? That's ridiculous." Steve chuckled.

"But it's true. We were transported here by a witch." Castiel said. This earned more laughter.

"They're not lying…" Johnny, who was the one that didn't laugh, whispered. But that small murmur he had made was heard by everyone.

"You don't really believe in this, right, Johnny?" Dally asked.

"I don't know… but they're not showing any signs of lying…"

"It's because we're not. Here, we'll prove it. We have some technology from our time." Dean said, taking out his phone. So did his brother and friend. "This is a phone." The others examined them, now believing that they are from the future.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

"That's the thing. Ponyboy isn't really Ponyboy at all." Sam explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the killing in that gas station?" Everyone nodded. "Well, when we were there, we smelled sulfur, which is a sign that a demon had been there."

"Their no such things as demons." Darry said.

"They deceive everyone and we've been face to face with them many times. So, anyone noticed any strange behavior, Ponyboy had?"

"He was counting down." Soda spoke up.

"He was always thinking, like he was having an inner conflict." Johnny added.

"Yeah, but he always thinks." Steve said.

"But this is different…"

"He is almost never home." Darry said.

"He doesn't eat or sleep anymore and has a small change in attitude." Soda added.

"That confirms it." Dean said. "Demons, like angels, don't need to sleep or to eat. When did you notice him counting down?"

"After the park incident."

"Wait, are you implying that Ponyboy is a demon?" Darry asked.

"Kid's too nice." Steve added.

"Demon's lie to make them seem like the person that they are in." Castiel explained. "If the demon was having the thought moments, then Ponyboy was alive when it possessed him. It gives us a chance in saving him. If you noticed, there were the words 'Lucifer is coming back' written in blood on the man in the park. And the demon most likely started to count down from 66. That is because they need to break 66 seals to raise Lucifer from his cage."

"All those deaths and explosions? That was probably done by the demon." Dean continued. "But, normally, the black eyed demons, which are the most common ones, can't make things explode. So, I'm guessing, Ponyboy was possessed by Lilith, who usually blows stuff up, or Lilith is also here, which would explain multiple happenings at the same time."

"The demon played around us. It gave us so many hints." Castiel said.

"You guys are just crazy. There are no demons." Steve said.

"We can prove it to you that Ponyboy is possessed by a demon."

"But first we need to get ready. Can we use your water?"

Darry sighed but nodded. The gang was a bit skeptical about all this, but whatever. Sam took out a flask and a rosary from his pockets and walked to the sink in the kitchen. He plugged the drain and then turned on the faucet to get water in the sink until there was enough to easily scoop water out. He then dropped the rosary in the water and started to chant, "Exorcizo te creature acquae in nomine Deo, patris omnipotentis et in virtute Spiritu Sancti." After he finished the Latin chant, he put the water in the flask and unplugged the sink. "Holy water." He explained to the gang. Dean, meanwhile, found a marker and stashed that in his pocket.

"Alright, I'm all ready to go." Dean said. Sam nodded.

"Last time Lucifer was being risen in a chapel. Do you have any chapels in the area?" Sam asked. Darry thought for a moment. None of them really go to chapels or anything.

"Yeah, Ponyboy and Johnny used to go there until they brought us there."

"Can you show us the way?"

**o-o-o**

"It's almost time." Lilith said, forming a spiral from her blood. Next to her was Ponyboy who was holding a knife that was specially crafted recently to kill Lilith. "But it looks like, we have visitors."


	8. Exorcism

**I really don't get why people always complain that I don't use a better variety of the dialogue words. I use like everything. Said, growled, stuttered, snorted, spoke, whispered, exclaimed, greeted, asked, murmured, muttered, implied, explained, inquired, yelled, snapped, hollered, called. There is probably a few more. And I read stories that only say 'said' and they don't get complaints about it. So I'll just flip this table here…**

**Review Reply:**

**Awolnation319: I can do that, but since there won't be any demons. :D I'll make that chapter dedicated to you because you're awesome and reviewed like in every chapter. :) But the rumble would be on the last chapter.**

**o-o-o**

On the way to the chapel, everyone heard greasers talking about a rumble being started this evening. The rumble was only an hour, or so, away. It felt like an hour until they actually reached the chapel, and they took in the beautiful stone building with large wooden doors and stained glass windows. Usually, the priests would keep the door open in case there is someone who wants to pray or talk to the priests that go to church almost every day. The gang and Team Free Will stepped in and were met with a body of a priest on the ground, his head severed from his body. Johnny squeaked quietly and hid behind Dally a bit. At the front of the room, there was a nun lying back-down on a table with both of her hands going outwards over the table and a slit in her throat. In a corner of the chapel, there was another wooden door which was led to a hallway. Dean, Sam, and Castiel went to it effortlessly with the nervous gang trailing behind. They heard small chitchat in the room ahead of them. It took a few steps until they saw Ponyboy walk in sight from the open door ahead of them.

"Ponyboy!" Soda exclaimed, trying to race forward, but was pulled back by Dean. Ponyboy looked at them, a smile on his face that sent shivers down everyone's spines. But what freaked them out the most were his eyes that had a veil of black shaded over them. The door slammed shut without anyone pushing them, blocking Ponyboy from the gang.

"What the hell was wrong with his eyes?" Steve asked a question that was on the gang's minds.

"It is said that eyes are windows to the soul." Castiel explained. "Since a demon's soul possesses the body, the eyes would turn the color of the level of demon. Since the demon had black eyes, it would mean it is one of the lower class demons."

Darry growled, stomping over to the closed door, ignoring the warnings, and tried to open it. The door handle turned, but it was as if something was blocking him from entering.

"Hold on, that's reckless." Sam said, joining him. Darry ignored him and slammed his body against the door and forcing it open. On the other side, they saw a young girl standing in front of Ponyboy near a spiral of blood. The girl's wrists were slit and blood covered her hands, but she wasn't disturbed or in pain from it. The girl looked back, her eyes white.

"Lilith!" Sam growled under his breath earning a smile from the girl.

"It's nice to see your well, Sam." She greeted. "You're just in time."

"Do you believe us now?" Castiel asked. He was earned nods from the gang. Darry stepped forward, gaining everyone's attention.

"I know Pony's in there! Let him go!" He growled.

"You're right, Ponyboy is still here. By the way, he says hi." The demon spoke. Dean stepped forward, marching towards the possessed teen. Darry marched towards the demon, about to grab his shoulder, but stopped when the demon held the knife at his own throat. The demon flashed his eyes back to Ponyboy's own eyes. "I wouldn't do anything rash. Have you forgotten that I'm in control of this body? I can kill Ponyboy while I still use the body just as well. Do you really want to be the cause of your sweet little bother's death? This knife was made specially to kill Lilith, but I can myself too. There are a ton of demons that would love to join this game."

"A game? You think this is a fucking game?" Dean asked.

"Well of course. One can say your life is a game. One wrong move and everything can be over. All of the people that I killed? Well, I never messed up on that part, thus why I never got caught until now. Games are also fun and I enjoyed ever last second I was here. I loved painting the ground in red. And wouldn't it be fun to hear Ponyboy's screams as he murders all of you with his body?"

Sam stepped forward, bringing Darry back and whispered to everyone one word. "Run." The nine men ran, slamming the door behind them. Dean held the door shut as Sam and Castiel pushed a bookcase in front of the door to hold the door for a few seconds.

"That won't last." Castiel stated. The bookshelf tumbled over, scattering books around the corridor. Standing on the other side of the now opened door was Ponyboy, knife in hand. Everyone ran towards the main room and Dean slammed the door shut and held it. The door pushed against him dangerously and Dean cursed.

"Damn it. I wished we had salt." He said.

"I have salt." Castiel informed. Everyone stared for a moment before he barked orders. "Salt the doors and windows, damn it!"

Castiel complied and started to salt every window and door. The banging stopped. "How does salt help?" Soda asked. No one answered him and Dean stepped away from the door and took out a marker. He started to draw that Devil's Trap on the floor and dragged a rug over it.

"Step back." He ordered. Everyone did and the noticed the salt being blown away from the small crack of the door.

**o-o-o**

**Before…**

"Go get them." Lilith said. Ponyboy nodded and went after them thinking that they needed to torture the intruders to convince Sam to become Lucifer's vessel once again.

**o-o-o**

**Now…**

The door slammed open and Ponyboy walked in the room, instantly flinging Dean towards the back wall. He gasped in pain as he fell to the floor in a grunt.

"You just really love to annoy me, don't you?" Ponyboy said, taking a step for each word. He continued to walk forward until his foot couldn't go forward anymore as if a wall blocked him He frowned, glancing down and removed the rug. He would have tried to call Lilith for help, but he sensed her presence gone. The demon wasn't exactly told the full plan besides: Play a game with Sam. Dean stood up, walking over and taking out the flask of holy water.

"You caused torment here." Dean spoke. "We might as well just exorcise you now."

"Go ahead. Lilith already left the building." The demon hid his nervousness.

"Where is she, demon?"

"I won't tell you that."

Dean growled, splashing holy water on Ponyboy. Ponyboy hissed in pain as smoke emitted from his body. "Wait, won't that affect Ponyboy?" Johnny asked.

"It's just the demon it's affecting." Sam answered.

"You're fucking bastard! Killing all of those innocent people just for a fucking game."

"Wow, fuck your mom with that mouth? Oh, wait, she burnt to death on the ceiling."

The rest of the holy water was pored on the demon making him cry out in pain. Dean motioned for Sam to recite the exorcism.

"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas," Sam chanted. Ponyboy gasped out and wind blew inside the chapel. Books flew off shelves.

"Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica," Now everyone could see the black smoke coming out of Ponyboy's mouth before trying to push its way back in.

"Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!" With that Ponyboy let out a scream, tilted his head upwards , and the demon flew out and left. He fell to the floor, only to be caught by the nearby Two-Bit.

"Is it gone? Is our brother safe?"Soda asked. Sam nodded. Ponyboy opened his eyes that he had shut. They were back to normal. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Is it over?" Ponyboy gasped out, trying to gasp his breath. Tears started to trail down his face as he remembered all of those deaths.

"Yeah, baby, it's over." Soda cooed and helped Ponyboy up from Two-Bit's grasps. He hugged his brother close. Sodapop was about to say something else but it was interrupted by the sound of a stomach growling. Ponyboy blushed, making his tears look odd. Everyone stared at him and started to laugh. Well, most anyways.

"Don't laugh! I haven't ate or slept in a few days!" Ponyboy whined.

"Come on, let's go fix that problem."


	9. Mirror Mirror (End)

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**awolnation319**_**! Thanks for always reviewing and supporting this story.**

**Wow, my last chapter is already here. . I love you guys for reading this. I would also like to give credit to **_**awolnation319 **_**for the idea of the rumble that I'm going to put in here.**

**Review Reply:**

**awolnation319: My last sentence in my last chapter, though. . If you just read that one sentence alone. Omg… Some people would think the last few sentences as cute, while others would just think of more erotic things. :p**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy spent the past half an hour gobbling down food like it was going to run away from him. In the end he finished two full (and I mean _full_) plates of food and a slice of chocolate cake. "If you keep eating that much, you're going to get fat." Soda joked, rubbing the top of Ponyboy's head, only to have it be swatted away.

"You try no eating for a few days…" Ponyboy commented, putting the dishes in the sink. The door swung open, banging against the wall, causing Ponyboy to flinch. Tim and Curly marched right in and slammed the door behind them.

"Hey guys," Two-Bit greeted, taking a swig of beer.

"You guys going to the rumble?" Tim asked.

"What's the rumble for?"

"We believe that the Socs killed that one greaser in the park." Ponyboy sunk into the couch he just sat on, next to Johnny. Some of the gang stole glances at Pony and Ponyboy tried to ignore the looks he was getting.

"What's a rumble?" Castiel asked, curiosity clear on his face.

"It's an organized fight between Socs and greasers." Johnny answered. "What type of rumble is it?"

"Just skin." Curly answered, leaning against the wall by the door.

"Alright, we're coming." Darry said, glancing over at the three time travels with a so-are-you-going-with-us look. The three exchanged looks before agreeing.

"I'll stay here with Ponyboy." Johnny offered, earning a grateful look. Everyone that was going left the house together and Curly couldn't help but ask a few questions.

"What the hell was wrong with Ponyboy? He looked like he was going to pass out." He asked, taking another large step forward.

"He's just tired." Sam answered, bringing on another question from Curly.

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Sam."

"Dean."

"My name is Castiel." The guys responded. They soon got to the place where the rumble was about to begin.

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy fell asleep on the couch, making Johnny retreat to the ground. He lowered the volume of the blaring TV and changed the channel to a show he enjoys. But, no matter how much he wants to pay attention to the TV, his attention was on the young greaser that was sleeping behind him. Johnny couldn't help but blame himself. If only he went with him to watch the movie, then he wouldn't be in this position.

Ponyboy, currently, was being haunted by his dreams. He was in the black void that is his mind. Ponyboy shakily glanced down at his hands which were covered in someone else's crimson blood. Scattered below him were the countless bodies that he had killed. Ponyboy sank to his knees shaking terribly, squashing a few organs with his knees. Tears freely fell down his face, turning red as it mixed with the blood. His body shook as memories of every person the demon killed flooded his mind.

"_You killed them all."_ A familiar voice spoke. He couldn't place it. Ponyboy whirled around, trying to find to source. No one was there. _"You're a pathetic human. Killing all of those innocent people."_

"No…I didn't… It wasn't me…" Ponyboy denied, choking on his own tears.

"_Of course you did. Why else is there blood on you?"_

"Stop… It wasn't me!"

'_Mister…why did you kill me?'_

'_I had a wife and a son! Now I can't support them because of you!'_

'_Damn you, Ponyboy Curtis. Go to Hell!'_

The voices played through his head as if it was a broken record. Ponyboy moved his bloody hands to his ears, trying to black the voices out, but it was futile. He could still hear them loud and clear. Arms wrapped around his neck and something pushed against his back. Someone was hugging him from behind, but he didn't dare look back. He was too afraid.

"_See, Ponyboy? You are the one that killed them. You are a murderer." _The original voice from before whispered in one of Ponyboy's ears.

"No…" Ponyboy breathed out. "No… Stop!"

Ponyboy flung up, surprising Johnny. He panted and whipped away some stray tears and sweat from his face. "Ponyboy, are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?" Johnny asked in which was replied with a small nod. "Do you remember what it was about?"

Ponyboy bit his lip, thinking on how he should explain it to his best friend. "I… I don't remember…" He finally manages out, feeling bad that he lied to Johnny.

**o-o-o**

The two groups, socs and greasers, stood opposed of each other. Two representatives from both sides stepped up, giving each other a death stare; both daring he other to make the first move. All of a sudden the greaser lashed out, slugging the Soc in the jaw. And thus, the rumble started.

Dean ducked as a kick was sent his way. He grabbed onto the leg and flipped the person that it was attached too. None of these socs knew how to fight, it was sad. Sam stood beside him, bringing his elbow down on the back of a soc's neck, hitting a pressure point. He went down. Cas, in the meantime, was destroying the socs.

"I'm always happy to fight with the Winchesters." He commented when he was close enough for the two brothers to hear. The time travelers could tell that both sides were getting exhausted to the point where it was hard to tell which side would win. But Team Free Will hardly even broke a sweat. Sam slugged another guy, catching the attention of many fighters. They were all in awe at how well they could fight. It only made sense since they are hunters. Soon, there were only 16 left and they scurried away; knowing full well by observing that they couldn't win. **(A/N: I'm not good at writing fighting scenes… Sorry) **The greasers erupted in a cheer of victory, some passed out on the muddy ground from exhaustion.

**o-o-o**

The gang and the hunters walked back to the house. "Man, you guys are awesome at fighting!" Two-Bit complimented. "Where did you learn all that?"

"We're hunters; our dad taught us how to fight when we were young to defend ourselves." Dean explained. They opened the door to find Ponyboy completely awake, looking at his hands, and Johnny who was looking at Ponyboy worriedly.

"You okay, Pony?" Soda asked. Ponyboy nodded and glanced up at them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We won!"

"The socs ran away like little pussies." Dally commented, grinning victoriously. Ponyboy then looked at Dean, Cas, and Sam.

"I forgot to tell you three something; it concerns you going back to your time." That got the threes attention. "When the demon possessed me, I had access to his thoughts as well as the conversations he had because he didn't put be unconscious. It was one of the first things I found out when that happened."

"What is it?" Dean asked impatiently. Dean _really _wanted to get back to his baby, the Impala.

"A mirror."

"What about a mirror?"

"It's a way that the demon traveled here and so did Lilith. Stand in front of one and chant: 'Speculum tibi aperuero possessor et plures mundos. Referte mihi tempus in quo utuntur exarsit a lacus'. And then walk through."

Everyone deadpanned (except for Sam, who was smiling, and Cas) and was lost at the Latin. "How did you memorize that Latin chant when you only heard it, like what, once?" Dean asked, flabbergasted.

"I know Latin. It's a class in high school that I took."

"Jesus, you're a lot like Sammy, minus the tall moose."

"Moose?"

"Forget it. Well, this is goodbye, huh? I don't want this to sound like a soup-opera, so bye."

"Good bye, it was nice meeting you." Castiel spoke.

"Bye everyone." Sam finally said. They were lucky that there was a mirror in the living room so they stood right in front of it and the moose chanted what Ponyboy said. The reflection rippled and Cas stuck his hand out to touch the mirror, but it went through. Castiel then pushed through, followed by Dean.

'_Are you scared? I'll always be here now, haunting you.' _It was that voice from the dream. Ponyboy noticed someone sat next to him and he looked at who it was. He froze instantly upon noticing that he was looking at himself, eyes veiled in black. Now he understood why he recognized the voice. Sam looked at Ponyboy a worried glance; knowing what was going on in his brain, before stepping in the portal.

**o-o-o**

All three of them face-planted the ground. They groaned before getting up and noticing that they were at the place where the witch had sent them back. But one thing was different. The witch was lying down on the ground, body bloody, and a few parasites had found there way on or in her.

The three walked back to where the Impala was parked, glad that it wasn't towed away or messed with. Dean was the most emotional (only) about it and ran to the car. "Nothing happened to you, right?" He asked the car like it was alive. Sam rolled his eyes before sitting in the passenger seat. Castiel sat in the back while Dean sat in the driver's seat. He turned on the ignition and the radio turned on.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be piece when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

Dean growled, turning off the song before turning back to the road. "Damn it, I hat that song."


End file.
